


Let the Adults Take Care of It

by FoxyMouse



Category: Tumblr Ambidex Games
Genre: Delta Game, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyMouse/pseuds/FoxyMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janis has been tracking Duo's movements since the conclusion of the Delta Game and has finally closed in. The only question is if she or Jupiter will catch the cause of everyone's misery first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Adults Take Care of It

Janis sighed and rubbed her face. There were bags under her eyes, a tremble in her hand, and a bit of an on-edge look about her. Mountains of paperwork was stacked onto her desk, begging for her attention with even more urgency than when she had been trapped in the facility with the other Delta players.

Another blue pill, one of many these days, was swallowed with a small cup of water - the doctor said no more caffeine these days - and then crumpled up to be discarded amongst a pile of sticky notes that were due to be shredded. Janis leaned back in her chair and stared over her paperwork at the holographic screen currently gathering information on all of the remaining Star-ranked players. Ein and Terza had large ‘X’s over their faces in bloody red; Lilian’s face was hazed out with a ‘?’ in blue as was Cinq’s. A priority white ring was around Duo’s face and his actions were followed by every camera, fingerprint scanner, sound byte, and scanner he passed.

It was only a matter of time until she caught him. She could have done it without the picture she recovered inside the facility, it was true, but this way was much easier. This way she didn’t have to backtrack through records of heists and previous information to dig up who had said their codenames when in the hopes of pulling their pictures one-by-one from old vid-recordings.

Velcro snapped as she pulled a doctored version of the original photo out from under where it had been hidden under her desk. She had told her superiors that she recovered these pictures from within the facility from information she had gotten when she was inside - which was not true, but not entirely forthcoming with all of her information. This doctored photo did what she needed it to do in case if anyone ever went through her office at home; it would show them all of the player’s faces except for Lilian’s which had been made to look like a motion blur to keep her from being identified with the group. Ein and Terza’s faces were almost given the same treatment but there was no reason to hide the secrets of the dead - especially when their secrets could lead to the downfall of the corrupt members within the Stars.

Her thumb brushed over Ein’s face with a softness that didn’t match her tired and hardened gaze. “You told me that if I was to take down your friends that I had to get all the information myself.” she spoke to the photograph coolly. This seemed like an often-repeated story as she finished, “Well, I did.”

The white ring around Duo’s face pulsed with greater growing speed as it grew closer and closer to determining his location. When her screen beeped at her Janis put the photo back on the underside of her desk and turned her gaze towards another screen showing a current video of Arachne out shopping in a small clothing store. She spared it a glance and hissed, “Just wait till you slip up…” as she shrugged on her jacket.

"And you," she glared up at the now-live video of Duo, "had better cross your fingers to make it out of this dead, or in my custody before the Doctor finds you."

She finished clipping on the rest of her gear, the handcuffs from the facility, her badge, the baton from the facility, her gun, and her tazer before she pressed the power button on the bluetooth snugly fit inside her ear. “Jupiter,” she intoned as clearly as she could and waited for him to pick up.

"Detective," Jupiter answered her call. His voice sounded even more tired than hers. It was aged and weary, with more than a little regret creeping into his normal tone. "What can I do for you this evening?"

After a deep breath Janis responded, “I have him at Park and West. Are you prepped for surgery?”

There was a long pause before a voice crackling with lightning and thunder answered, “I’ll go wash up.”


End file.
